


Morning After

by azurlei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurlei/pseuds/azurlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little fic inspired by syblatortue's quick art for porn challenge (on tumblr).  Human college au, not much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

The harsh beeping of your alarm sends you fumbling for the offending device. As you flail about amidst the tangle of blankets and sheets your elbow connects solidly with someone's ribs.

"Kaaaanaya," the body whines, "shuddit off!"

"I am attempting to," you assure your companion, a flush creeping up your cheeks, "what are you doing here anyway?"

More thrashing as Vriska's head emerges from beneath a pillow, "You don't remember?" She shoves back a shock of raven black hair and her sapphire eyes twinkle wickedly, "I mean I know we had a lot to drink at the party but..."

At last you find and silence the cell phone. "I did not!" You exclaim indignantly. 

A low chuckle is Vriska's only response. "Suit yourself," she says, throwing the covers off, "You'd better get going then, or you'll be late for class."

You gasp softly seeing your best friend's form emerge from the bedding, gloriously nude and covered with the traces of last nights passionate explorations. As your eyes furtively rove across her chest and thighs you note the multitude of bite marks and shudder as the memories flood back to you. 

"Oh god, we did," you moan burying your face in your hands. "Oh god, oh god, I can't believe this happened," an edge of panic and fear creeps into your voice as your mind races through all the possible ramifications.

"Hey, hey now," Vriska soothes, scooting over to sit near you, "Kan I was just teasing... It'll be okay. It's no big deal, we were both just drunk and lonely. These things happen." Awkwardly she pats your back and despite yourself you lean into the touch. "We can just pretend it never happened."

You shake your head weakly, and glance towards your friend. "No, I mean yes... I mean..." You breathe deeply, trying to focus, "I mean, do you really think it's no big deal?"

"Kanaya... Look at me," she commands. When you hesitate, cool fingers lift your chin until you find yourself staring into concerned blue eyes. "What are you really asking?"

You flinch. "I just... didn't mean for it to happen this way," you mumble. 

"What do you mean by that?" Vriska persists.

You shrug half-heartedly and start to get up, "you're right I need to get dressed and..." Vriska's arm wraps firmly around your shoulders.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere till you explain yourself," her tone is light but her grip is firm. "Now talk, or do I have to start tickling?"

Very much aware of your own state of undress, you blush and shake your head. "I just... I thought it meant something. More." 

Comprehension dawns across Vriska's face and she beams brightly, "Now, was that so hard?"

You open your mouth to reply only to be silenced by a very insistent pair of lips. Your hands tangle in her long hair, while hers wrap tightly and your waist. As the flame of desire flares back to life you can hardly believe this is happening. 

"That's my girl," Vriska purrs, "this time we'll both remember everything." With a grin she flops down onto the mattress pulling you onto of her reclined form. This new position puts your face mere inches from Vriska's breasts. 

Licking your lips In anticipation, you admire the pale mounds and the dusky nipples jutting outwards. Pursing your lips you blow a stream of cool air across her breasts. 

"K-Kan, don't tease," she urges, one hand cupping the back of your head while the other traces across your lower back. Your tongue circles one swollen nipple while your nimble fingers pinch and roll the other. You alternate breasts, teasing and worshipping each in turn. 

Vriska's hips squirm and thrust beneath you, and her hands have trailed down to cup your ass. "Kanaya," she hisses, "fuck..." 

"I plan to," you declare, all shyness gone. You shift slightly, straddling Vriska's thigh. This provides some much-needed pressure on your wetness, while exposing Vriska's to your questing fingers. Your fingers dance across her slick and swollen folds, circling her entrance before flicking across her stiff clit. She shudders with delight and urges you on. You slide first one, then two fingers deep within her' while your thumb presses against her pearl. 

Slow at first, then gradually settling into a rhythm you drive your fingers in, fucking Vriska as you grind against her thigh. Her fingers dig into your shoulder as you draw moans of pleasure from her. You feel her walls tremble and contract against your hand as her climax washes over her. 

Panting you soon follow her over the edge, your wetness coating her leg. You collapse next to your lover who tenderly kisses your forehead. "I think... I think I love you," she murmurs.

"Love you too," you reply, snuggling close.


End file.
